Taken
by Glassheart16
Summary: Jade is abducted on a walk home from Beck's RV. She does everything in her power to escape from her captors while back home everyone is frantically searching for her. Follow Jade as she fights her way out of the whorehouse she's been sold to and finds her way home. Rated M for obvious reasons


**New story! It's a lot more serious than my other stories so I hope you guys like it :) anyway I've taken quite a long break from my last story and I've been through a couple others fandoms but I kind of want to get back into this one so I guess this is my re-entering to this fandom!**

**Jade's pov**

It was late at night and I was walking home from Beck's Rv. The trees seemed to soar into the navy blue sky and touch the stars. The moon was full and bright, lighting my path well enough for me not to need the dim glow of my phone in front of me. The wind blew my hair off my face and I shivered. It was cold but it felt good. I breathed in a long and deep breath, trying to absorb the crisp smell of the night air. Just then, my phone vibrated in the pocket of my leather jacket. It was Beck texting to see if I'd made it home alright. I hastily texted back that I was almost there, not wanting him to worry. As much as Beck and I fought, we still cared deeply about each other and I guess that's what makes our relationship work. I sighed and stretched out my arms not wanting to go to school the next day and face the world. God I hated my life. The only thing keeping me grounded was Beck. If it weren't for him I don't know how I would be surviving this dog eat dog world a.k.a Hollywood.

Somewhere behind me I hear the sound of tires on the wet pavement. Car's hardly ever come down this road so I can only assume it's Beck coming to drive me the rest of the way. He's so overprotective sometimes but to be honest it makes me feel special. I like to know someone cares, especially if that someone is him. I look over my shoulder expecting to see beck's old rusty pick up but instead I find myself staring at an unfamiliar black car. It didn't look menacing, probably owned by some corporate business owner because it was too nice to belong to some sleaze ball. The sound of the car gradually faded until I realized they were nearly stopped next to me. My heart skipped a beat and my legs kicked into high gear automatically. My whole body pounded with fear and adrenaline as I hurried around the corner to turn onto my street. My shaking fingers reached for my phone in my pocket as I quickly glanced back around to check where the car was. Yup, still there following slowly. The panic set in then, even worse than before and my breathing picked up. I texted Beck as fast as I could only managing to type "someone is following" before I was whirled around by an unknown stranger and knocked out cold with a single punch in the gut.

**Beck's pov**

God I hate when jade insists on walking home alone I thought to myself as I gazed out the window of the Rv. The sky was a beautiful navy blue reminding me of the streaks in Jade's hair. I smiled to myself knowing how pathetic I was, having the simplest things remind me of her. I couldn't help but send her a text message asking if she had found her way home yet. I knew it was too early for her to have made it home but it was pretty dark out and of course I was worried. She sent back a text almost instantly explaining she was almost home. I sighed in relief, knowing that she would be safe and that I would see her tomorrow in school as much as she didn't want to be there. I was happy with jade. Very happy. I guess I see why other people don't understand that though. Our constant fighting can't help the perfect couple image, but every couple fights. Sometimes I wish we could have a more normal relationship but then I remember that jade is worth the hassle, and frankly I like it that way. If jade wasn't such a pain I think I would get bored and our relationship would mean nothing. She keeps me interested at all times and I never know what's coming next. That's the beauty of it, and I love her for that.

Suddenly my phone buzzed on the couch. I stretched over curiously and glanced at the message. That's when everything stopped. My mind went blank, my palms got sweaty and my legs went numb. I read the words over and over again trying to somehow to comprehend what was glowing there on my phone in those tiny black letters that you can hardly read. Finally it hit me and I grabbed my car keys not even bothering to think twice and ran as fast as I could. Jade was in trouble and she needed my help.

**So this is where I'm ending the first chapter. I know it's short but I thought it would make for dramatic effect :) so let me know what you think in the comments! Follow the story and like if you want to and hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. Thanks for reading! ~Maria**


End file.
